Charmed Book Of Shadows
by Lune Luna
Summary: Hey its the Charmed ones spells...*runs off with a copy*


The Book of Shadows  
  
The Book of Shadows is the book which the three sisters consult before they go and fight warlocks, and other demons. It was written by their ancestors and each witch in the family has added something to it. It has all the spells in it. The Book of Shadows is concidered priceless to warlocks and demons. Many times they have tried to get it. The problem is that one of the Halliwells has to carry it out of the house, or else it won't go out.  
  
Here are some of the spells and other things out of the Book of Shadows.  
  
Something Wicca This Way Comes  
  
The spirit board said...  
  
"To my three beautiful girls  
  
May this give you the light to find the shadows  
  
The power of three will set you free  
  
Love,  
  
Mom"  
  
The incantation that Phoebe read that made the Halliwells witches:  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches  
  
The secrets we hid in the night  
  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
  
The great work of magic is sought  
  
In this night and in this hour  
  
I call upon the ancient power  
  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
  
We want the power  
  
Give us the power"  
  
Spell used to kill Jeremy:  
  
"Your love wither and depart from my life and my heart,  
  
Let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever."  
  
I've Got You Under My Skin  
  
"Evil eyes, look unto thee  
  
May they soon extinguished be.  
  
Bend they will to the power of three  
  
Eye of earth, evil and  
  
accursed."  
  
Thank You For Not Morphing  
  
Spell used to kill the evil neighbors  
  
"When in the circle that is home  
  
Safety's gone and evils roam  
  
Rid all beings from these walls  
  
Save sisters three  
  
Now heed our call."  
  
Dream Sorcerer  
  
Spell Piper and Phoebe used to attract men  
  
"I conjure thee, I conjure thee  
  
I am the queen  
  
you're the bee  
  
As I desire,  
  
So shall it be."  
  
Wedding From Hell  
  
What the knife said that they used to kill Jade  
  
Nec Preue Abigt Qurad Protho Prodigium (I shall not rest until the demon is vanquished)  
  
Spell Jade said to summon bad weather  
  
By asteria  
  
And perciese  
  
Open sky  
  
And do your worst!  
  
Fourth Sister  
  
To call Kali  
  
Come to me Kali  
  
I conjour thee KaliWhat the Book of Shadows said about Kali:  
  
An evil sourcerous, cursed into her own dimension. She appears in reflections, and has the power to posses innocents, and uses them to posess a witch's power.  
  
The Truth is Out There...And It Hurts  
  
Truth Spell  
  
"For those who want the truth revealed  
  
Opened hearts and secrets unsealed  
  
From now until it is now again  
  
After which the memory ends.  
  
Those who now are in this house  
  
Will hear the truth from others'  
  
mouths."  
  
The Witch Is Back  
  
Spell to bring back Melinda Warren  
  
[Each sister put their blood in a locket s they said this]  
  
"Melinda Warren,  
  
Blood of our blood,  
  
Great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother,  
  
We summon thee."  
  
Curse to put Mathew Tate in the locket  
  
"Outside of time  
  
Outside of gain  
  
Know only sorrow  
  
Know only pain."  
  
Spell to send Mellinda back  
  
"Melinda Warren,  
  
Blood of our blood,  
  
We release you."  
  
Wicca Envy  
  
Delinquishment spell  
  
[Each sister say this aloud]  
  
"From whence they came return them now  
  
Vanish the words, vanish our powers"  
  
The Woogie Man  
  
Spell that kills Woogie Man  
  
"I am light  
  
I am one to strong to fight  
  
Go back to dark where shadows dwell  
  
You can not have this Halliwell  
  
Now go away and leave my sight  
  
And take away this endless night."  
  
Which Prue is It Anyway?  
  
Power multiplying spell  
  
Take My Powers,  
  
Blessed Be  
  
Multiply Their  
  
Strength by  
  
Three  
  
That '70's episode  
  
To unbind a Bond  
  
The bond which was not to be done  
  
Give us the power to see it undone  
  
And turn back time to whence it begun  
  
Spell to send the sisters back to their own time  
  
A time for everything  
  
And to everything it's place  
  
Return what has been moved  
  
Through time  
  
And through space  
  
The Nicholas must die spell  
  
Lavender, Momoso, Holy Thistle  
  
Cleans this evil from our mist  
  
Scatter it's cells throughout time  
  
Let this Nick no longer exist  
  
To Unbind a Bind  
  
The bond which was not to be done  
  
Give us the Power to see it undone  
  
And turn back time to whence it was begun  
  
Blind Sided  
  
Information on Grimlocks adn Auras  
  
Aura-The soul energy that every human posseses.  
  
Grimlock-Underground demons, who roam from city to city killing powerful sources of good by seeing the unique aura which surrounds them, which they are able to do by stealing the eyesight of children.  
  
The Power of 2  
  
Spell to kill Jackson  
  
Ashes to Ashes  
  
Spirit to Spirit  
  
Take his soul  
  
Banish this evil  
  
[repeat]  
  
Love Hurts  
  
Spell to switch powers  
  
What's yours is mine  
  
What's mine is yours  
  
Let our powers cross the line  
  
I offer up this gift to share  
  
Switch our powers through the air  
  
Deja vu All Over Again  
  
Escalation of Time  
  
Wins of time  
  
Gather round  
  
Give me wings  
  
To speed my way  
  
Rush me in my journey forward  
  
Let tommarrow be today  
  
Witch Trial  
  
Spell to Vanquish Jeremy  
  
The Power of Three Will Set You Free  
  
Woogie Man Spell  
  
I am light  
  
I am one too strong to fight  
  
Return to dark where shadows dwell  
  
You cannot have this Halliwell  
  
Go away and leave my sight  
  
And take away this endless night  
  
Spell to Vanquish Nicholas  
  
Lavender, memosa, holy thistle  
  
Cleanse this evil from out mist  
  
Scatter it's cells throughout time  
  
Let this Nick no longer exsist.  
  
Spell to invoke powers  
  
Hear now the words of the witches  
  
The secrets we hid in the night  
  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
  
The great work of magic is sought  
  
In this night and in this hour  
  
I call upon the ancient power  
  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
  
We want the power  
  
Give us the power  
  
Gram's note  
  
Happy Aniversary  
  
My Darlings  
  
Morality Bites  
  
Spell to Go Into Time  
  
Hear these Words  
  
Hear the rhyme  
  
We send to you  
  
This burning time  
  
Then our future selfs  
  
Will Find  
  
In another place  
  
And time  
  
Some Spells in the Book of Shadows in the future:  
  
To create a Door  
  
To Enduce Slumber  
  
To change one's appearence  
  
To create Money  
  
To bend someone's will  
  
To erase a memory  
  
Binding Spell  
  
To Create a Door  
  
When you find your passage blocked  
  
All you have to do is knock  
  
The Painted World  
  
Smart Spell  
  
Spirits send the Words  
  
From all across the land  
  
Allow me to absorb them  
  
Through the touch of  
  
Either hand  
  
For 24 hours  
  
From 7 to 7  
  
I will understand  
  
All meanings  
  
Of the words  
  
From here to heaven  
  
And P.S. there will be no personal gain  
  
The Devil's Music  
  
What is said about Masselin  
  
Trapped within the demon, the unfortunates are kept alive, their souls tourtured for the pleasure he gets from their suffering. The demon seeks willing, trusting souls delivered by the one who sealed the pact.  
  
She's A Man, Baby, a Man  
  
What it said about the Succubus...  
  
When a witch renounces all human emotion and makes a pact with darkness to protect herself from heartbreak she becomes Succubus, a sexual preditor.  
  
She seeks out powerful men, who become helpless against her magic, then feeds on their testosteronewith her razor sharp tongue.  
  
To attract the Succubus  
  
By the Forces of Heaven and Hell  
  
Draw to us this women fell  
  
Bring from her foul desire  
  
That she may parish as moth to fire  
  
That Old Black Magic  
  
(In Twowatha's book)  
  
To Disenpower a Witch  
  
A red ribbon tie  
  
Round a fresh human heart  
  
Before the casting  
  
Of this hour  
  
Take away all of their powers  
  
They're Everywhere  
  
To Hear Secret Thoughts  
  
As plain light shadows  
  
And truth ends fear  
  
Open locked thoughts  
  
To my mind's willing ear  
  
May the smoke from this candle  
  
Into everywhere creep  
  
Bring intermost voices  
  
To my mind in speech  
  
Reckless Abandon  
  
What Patti wrote about babies  
  
Sometimes a baby just has to cry  
  
Awakend  
  
Awakening Spell  
  
You need a poppet and blood of the person to be awakened:  
  
Troubled blood with sleep's unease  
  
Remove the cause of this disease  
  
Sleep eternal nevermore  
  
And shift this source of illness borne  
  
To this poppet whom none shall mourn  
  
To Reverse the Awakening spell  
  
What was awakened from its sleep  
  
Must once again slumber deep  
  
Animal Pragmatism  
  
Love Spell (Made by Phoebe for her college friends)  
  
From the strike of 12 count 24  
  
That's how long this spell is for  
  
If to abate my lonely heart  
  
Enchant these gifts I thee empart  
  
To turn the guys back into animals (actually turned everyone into animals)  
  
Something wicked in our midst  
  
In human forms these spirits dwell  
  
Make them animal sayeth this spell  
  
Pardon My Past  
  
Past Life Spell  
  
Cast by Phoebe  
  
Remove the chains of time and Space  
  
And make my spirit soar  
  
Let these mortal arms embrace  
  
The life that haunts before  
  
Spell to Kill Phoebe  
  
Cast by past Prue and past Piper  
  
Evil Witch in my sight  
  
Vanquish thy self  
  
Vanquish thy might  
  
In this, and every life  
  
Spell to Switch Bodies With a Past Life  
  
Cast by Phoebe  
  
In theis time  
  
And in this place  
  
Take this spirit I displace  
  
Bring it forth, while I go back  
  
To inhabit a soul so black  
  
Spell to Return to Present Life  
  
Cast by Phoebe  
  
In this time and in this place  
  
Take this spirit I displace  
  
Bring me forth, while she goes back  
  
To a soul so black  
  
Give Me A Sign  
  
Spell For A Sign  
  
Cast and written by Phoebe  
  
I beseach all powers above  
  
Send a sign to free my sister's heart  
  
One that will lead her to her love  
  
Murphy's Luck  
  
Good Luck Spell  
  
Written and cast by Prue  
  
From this moment on  
  
Your pain is ceased  
  
Your bad luck is well  
  
Enjoy your good luck Maggie  
  
You are free from this Hell  
  
How To Make a Quilt Out Of Americans  
  
To call Cryto  
  
Cast by Helen, Amanda and Gale  
  
We call on the demon Cryto  
  
Reach back throughout the ages  
  
Humbled by his power  
  
We invite him into out circle  
  
About Cryto: The Demon of Vanity  
  
In the 16th century Cryto traveled from dukedom to dukedom, preying on people's vanity; bestowing youth and beauty in exchange for their souls. Cryto was found out and skinned alive by a group of witches who believed that it would keep his spirit from ever being ressurrected.  
  
To Call A Witch's Power  
  
Powers of the witches rise  
  
Course unseen accuss the skies  
  
Come to us who call you near  
  
Come to us and settle here  
  
Chick Flick  
  
Spell to Vanquish Demon of Illusion  
  
Cast and written by Phoebe  
  
Evil that has traveled near  
  
I call on you to disappear  
  
Elements hear my call  
  
Remove this creature from these walls  
  
Ex Libris  
  
Spell to Vanquish Libris  
  
Cast by Prue  
  
Demon hide your evil face  
  
Libris die and leave no trace  
  
Apocalypse, Not  
  
Spell to Vanquish Demon of Anarchy  
  
Cast by Phoebe, Piper and Prue  
  
Sewer of dischord  
  
Your works must ceise  
  
I vaquish thee now  
  
With these words of peace  
  
Be Careful What You Witch For  
  
Spell to Vanquish Dragon  
  
Cast by Piper, Prue and Phoebe  
  
The Power of Three Will Set You Free 


End file.
